


Cien años después

by Physis



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physis/pseuds/Physis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que se habla sobre mitología griega y justicia y se escucha sobre ausencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cien años después

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la semana 10 de Wandering Spirits, con el tema, barcos. El original, [aquí](http://wanderingspirits.wordpress.com/2011/12/24/cien-anos-despues/).

_Caronte es el encargado de transportar en su barca las sombras de los difuntos a través del río Aqueronte. Sin embargo, sus servicios tienen un precio: un óbolo, el cual era colocado bajo la lengua de los muertos…_

—¿Por qué estudias algo tan deprimente?

Doumeki levantó la vista de su libro y miró a Watanuki con esa expresión suya que dice, “¿por qué estás preguntando algo tan obvio?"

—Podría ser útil, Watanuki-kun. No solo las cosas agradables lo son.

Watanuki se llevó a la boca la última brocheta de dango —todas las demás ya se las había comido Doumeki— y por su expresión, parecía que estaba pensando algo muy delicadamente. Era una expresión que Himawari veía cada vez más y más seguido en él. Sinceramente, no le gustaba mucho. Prefería a un Watanuki mucho más alegre y alborotado y tranquilo.

—Pero eso es muy injusto —dijo Watanuki.

Himawari le miró sorprendida. Pero, para su sorpresa, fue Doumeki quien le contestó,

—No veo porqué las cosas desagradables tienen que ser inútiles.

Watanuki, sin hacer esos alborotos grandes y escandalosos por los que era conocido y que Himawari sabía que Doumeki encontraba secretamente divertidos, se quitó los lentes, los limpió en una esquina de su kimono y, sin mirar a nadie, corrigió,

—No me refería a eso. Es que… no veo porqué deberían pagar todos un óbolo.

Intercambiaron una mirada, sin que Watanuki se diera cuenta. Era uno de esos momentos en que Watanuki no parecía estar ahí, sino simplemente parecía haber dejado su sombra, para hacerles compañía, para que no se sintieran solos.

—¿Cuánto valía un óbolo?  
— La sexta parte de un dracma —respondió Doumeki sin pensarlo.  
—¿Y como cuánto era eso?

Esta vez, Doumeki lo pensó un poco más. Incluso bajó su libro.

—Un trabajador especializado ganaba un dracma al día. Y un magistrado dracma y medio —después de un tiempo, agregó—: Los pobres eran enterrados sin el óbolo bajo la lengua, porque no podían permitírselo.  
—¿Y no los dejaban pasar? ¡Qué horrible! —exclamó Himawari, sin pensarlo.  
—No exactamente —respondió rápidamente Doumeki. Volvió a tomar su libro y continuó—. Escucha,

_Aquellos que eran enterrados sin un óbolo, eran condenados a permanecer por cien años en la rivera del río. Después de ese periodo, Caronte accedía a transportarlos sin cobrar._

—Pienso igual que Watanuki, sigue pareciendo muy injusto.  
—Al menos Yuuko-san siempre era justa.

En ese momento, Himawari tuvo el deseo de consolar a Watanuki de alguna forma. Incluso de tocarlo, simplemente para hacerle saber que todavía estaba ahí, entre ellos. Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, dijo,

—Creo que tendré que hacerme a la idea de pasar cien años a la orilla del Aqueronte-. No creo poder sacár un óbolo de ningún lado.  
—¡Himawari-san jamás se quedaría en la orilla! Ni siquiera Caronte sería tan cruel.  
—Un óbolo equivaldría a unos dos mil yenes, actualmente.

Himawari rió.

—¿Te imaginas traer tanto dinero bajo la lengua? ¡De todos modos los perdería antes de llegar con Caronte! —añadió Himawari—. Y Watanuki-kun, con lo bueno que es, seguramente terminaría dándole su óbolo o sus yenes a alguien más para que pasara

Los ojos de Watanuki de repente se iluminaron.

—¡Pero entonces no sería castigo! ¡Porque estaría junto a la adorable Himawari-san!  
—Tendría que quedarme también, para asegurarme de que no hicieras una tontería —le dijo Doumeki.  
—¡A ti nadie te ha invitado! —gesticuló Watanuki—. Tú puedes llevarte un centenario bajo la lengua, que seguramente solo así Caronte te deja pasar. Quizás ni así, que eres insufrible…

Watanuki siguió diciend0 muchas cosas más, pero Himawari ni siquiera trató de detenerlo o de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Era mucho mejor así. Y, tal vez, si Watanuki seguía sin poner atención, no se daría cuenta de la sonrisa de Doumeki.

Himawari pensó que podría ser feliz así. Con ellos. Y, de repente, cien años le parecieron pocos.


End file.
